Save My Life
by Foreveryoung161
Summary: Rose Hathaway, lost and rebellious teenager, is the daughter of super successful business agent Janine Hathaway. They don't see eye to eye on anything, especially now that Janine is making Rose move from Seattle to Miami. Rose is lost and doesn't have faith in anybody, until she meets Dimitri Belikov. What happens when Rose and Janine drift apart and Dimitri and Rose get closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! For all of you who read Foolish Love, this is my new story. I hope you all will give it a chance and enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

* * *

I watched the rain pelt the small window in my room. I lived with my mom, Janine Hathaway, on the outskirts of Seattle so the rain wasn't abnormal. In fact, I welcomed it. The rain brought a sense if calm to me. I'd lived in Seattle my whole life. My dad took off sometime before I was born. My mom was young when she met him, and dived into a serious relationship with a dangerously older man. When she told him she was pregnant, she told him, thinking he'd be excited, when he was really planning his escape. My mom got over it in her own way, went to school, and became the successful bitch she is now. She's a business agent who was never really home, so I could do whatever I wanted. My mom and I didn't have a relationship at all. We never got along before, and after the bomb she dropped on me last week, we surely won't now. I sighed as I thought about our conversation.

_I had just walked into the house after school and dropped my bag by the floor. I headed straight passed the kitchen and to the stairs to go to my room. _

"_Rose, come here." I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard her voice and took a few steps back. I turned slowly to the kitchen, where my mom was sitting at the table, reading something from a red folder. She was pretty, with fiery red hair and light brown eyes. She was slim and only about 5'3". I had some of her features, but we weren't too close in looks. I an inch or two taller, with long brown, almost black hair, a tan complexion, and deep brown eyes, not like her light ones. Oh, and I was curvy. Like, DAMN curvy. I had a huge chest and wide hips. My mom had a good poker face, but I could tell something was up. _

"_Why are you home?" I took a couple steps toward her. _

_She sighed and brushed a strand of hair that escaped her tight bun off her face. "There's something we need to talk about. Come sit." _Oh shit. _I thought. I cautiously took a few steps forward and sat in the chair across from her. _

"_Look, if this is about what happened at Jill's-" _

"_No, no, no." she cut me off. "That's not it. Wait, what happened at Jill's?" she narrowed her eyes at me and I looked away. _

"_Uh, nothing important." I lied. "What were you saying?"_

_She eyed me then continued. "You know that the president of our company is currently residing in Miami." She started and I nodded. Her company's boss, Sage something or other lived in Florida where he ran all the business_es _from._

"_What about him?" I asked. I didn't have time for this. I had shit to do. _

"_Well, there was a job opening a little while back that I applied for," uh oh. "and they called and offered me the job. We're moving to Miami next week." She said, and looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something. But I didn't. "So, what do you think?" she asked. _

"_What do I think?" she nodded. "I think you just ruined my life." I said, and her hopeful expression went back to the same emotionless face I've been used to all these years. _

"_Actually, I've done far from it. This is an amazing opportunity, Rose." She said sternly. _

"_Maybe for you." I crossed my arms and glared at her._

"_Well, whether you like it or not, we're moving. Get packing." With that said, she grabbed her folder and stormed out of the room. I waited a few seconds before I heard her office door shut, then walked outside and took off. I ran to the creek that was by my house and sat under the canopy tree that I always went to when I needed to think. Did she really think she could just up and say that we're leaving? Didn't I get a say at all? I stared at the rushing water for a good hour. When it was starting to get darker, I walked back to the house. When I opened the door, I could smell food. "I made dinner if you're hungry." Mom said. _

"_I'm good." I said coldly and walked up the stairs to my room._

Thinking about it just made me angry again. I had a life here, and she was taking it away from me. I ran a hand through my hair and climbed off the window seat. I stood and looked around the room, at how empty it was. All my memories were now in boxes. I lay on the mattress I had laid out and tried to sleep. Tomorrow was the big moving day. I was terrified. This is the only home I knew. The only people I knew. I let a single tear fall and let the rain slowly bring me to sleep.

My mom woke me up early the next morning by turning on my light and kicking the mattress. "Get up. We have a plane to catch." I swore under my breath and got dressed in the leggings and flannel I left out. My mom ushered me out to the car, and I took one last look at our house. I shook away the sad feelings I felt and climbed in the car. I put my headphones in and cranked the volume so I wouldn't have to listen to her. When we boarded our plane, I turned toward the window and watched Seattle get smaller and smaller. When it was just a little speck, I laid my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. We had a seven hour flight ahead of us, so I planned on catching up on my sleep. But as my mom does, she ruined my hope.

"Rose, are you awake? I need to talk to you." I opened my eyes and groaned.

"What now?"

"I want to talk to you about school plans." She said.

I rolled my eyes and looked her dead in the eyes. "Does it look like I want to talk to you right now?" she sighed and shook her head. "That's what I thought." I turned back to the front and closed my eyes. When my mom tapped me, I almost blew up.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"We just landed." She said. I shot up and looked out the window. Did I really just sleep for seven hours more? It felt like two minutes. We loaded our baggage into the car waiting for us, and I watched the ocean and buildings go by. When we pulled up to our new house, or should I say mansion, the sad feelings came back. I didn't want to be here, but I had to deal with it.

* * *

**Should I continue? Yes? No? I hope you all liked it! Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm really excited this got such a good response :) thank you so much for all your favs and follows!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

"Don't you love it?" mom exclaimed as she got out of the car. Actually, I did. It was a beautiful house. It was stone, with columns on each side of the walk to the front door. It was about four levels, and I could see a tennis court around back. Mom pushed me forward, guiding me to the front door with her hand on my back. She opened the door and motioned to me to come in. I walked through the front door and my jaw dropped. We were greeted with a huge crystal chandelier and two huge staircases that curved around a hallway that went down the middle. To the left was a living room with a fireplace and an entertainment center, but no tv. Down the hallway was a kitchen, dining room, a gym, a game room, and a bunch of other pointless rooms.

I walked back to the front to the front of the house and grabbed the duffel bag the driver left. "Where's my room?" I asked my mom who was at the top of the stairs tipping the driver.

"Take a left, and it's the fourth door on the left." She pointed in the direction and continued counting money. I nodded and walked to my room. I opened the door and set my bag down by the door. My room was easily three times as big as my last one. It was painted a pretty aquamarine color, and there were white lights strung across the tops of my walls. A king bed sat in the middle of the wall to the left of my door, a dresser, a lamp, and a tv was mounted on the wall across from the bed. A bathroom was to the right of the tv, and there were sliding doors on the wall across from my door. I walked over to them and opened them. I stepped out onto the balcony and was hit by the salty sea air. It was about mid-April, so it was in the nineties still. There was a canopy over the balcony, and a couple lounge chairs. I looked over the railing. It was dark, but everything was lit by lights. I looked over to see a huge pool with a slide and two diving boards, a tennis court, and a huge yard. I suddenly realized there was loud music next door, and walked to the other side of the balcony to see what was going on.

The house next to ours was throwing a party. They had JT's Sexyback blaring through speakers. Teenagers littered the yard and pool. Some kids were dancing on the stone stairs that led to a door inside, and others were around the bar outside. A few boys grabbed a little blonde girl and threw her into the pool. The girl screamed and disappeared under the water. When she came back up, she swore loudly at them. I laughed and looked up to a window where I saw a man standing, watching the party. I couldn't see his face, but he looked to be about 6'3". I watched him for a few more seconds, then turned and went back inside. I closed and locked the balcony doors, and grabbed some clothes out of the closet, which was huge by the way. It was a walk-in, stocked with new shoes and new clothes. I rolled my eyes at it all and took out an over-sized t-shirt and booty shorts. I was about to go in my bathroom when someone knocked on my door. I opened it to see my mom.

"How do you like your room?" she asked.

"It's nice.' I replied nonchalantly.

"I thought you might like a balcony." She smiled and I shrugged. Her smile fell and she sighed. "Look, Rose, I know you're mad at me still, but I need you to be with me on this." She said.

"I understand. Is there anything else you need?" I asked, and she looked down and shook her head.

"No. There's food downstairs if you're hungry." She turned to walk down the hall. She turned back around and opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and continued walking. I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I set my clothes on the counter and went to turn on the showers, which had a touch screen pad with different spray options and heat levels. I turned it on the water fall option, and the water came out in a stream like a water fall. I smiled and played with the different options. Finally, about an hour later, I got out and went to lay in bed. There was a sandwich and a glass of milk on my nightstand. I picked it up and drank out of my milk while I flipped though the channels on the tv. A few hours later I still couldn't sleep, so I went out onto the balcony to lay on the chairs and listen to music. The party next door died down, so it was quiet. The only people outside were a girl with long brown hair, a girl with medium length blonde hair, a boy with black hair, and a boy with messy brown hair. One of the boys said something and they all laughed. I lay down on one of the chairs and put my headphones in. I listened to calm music that eventually put me to sleep.

I woke the next morning to the sun shining in my face, and a blanket wrapped around me. I sat up and frowned. I slept outside all night? I rolled over and got out of the chair. I grabbed the sticky note off the sliding doors that read:

_Rose, be ready by noon. We have to register you for school, and I'm guessing you want to look your best.-Mom_

I looked at the time on my phone and saw it was 10:00. I went into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I didn't have time to play with the water today. I blew my hair dry and let it be wavy, and applied some mascara and eye shadow. I went to my closet and picked out some high-waisted shorts, a tribal print crop top, and a black cardigan to go over it. I sprayed some vanilla body spray on and grabbed some back high top chucks and a satchel to put my phone, headphones, charger, sunglasses, and lip gloss in. when I looked in the mirror and deemed myself acceptable, I went downstairs to meet my mom. She was sitting at the island in the kitchen on her laptop, drinking coffee.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey. There are muffins and I made coffee." I nodded and grabbed a blueberry muffin. "Are you ready to go? Your principle is expecting us soon." I nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." I followed her out the door and out to her Escalade. For the twenty minutes it took to get to school we drove in silence. When we drove up to the high school, my jaw dropped. Holy _shit _it was huge. Shiny new cars filled the parking lot. We walked up to the school and searched for the office. When we rounded a wrong corner, a red headed boy walked over to us.

"Are you lost?" he asked. He was a little taller than me and had brown eyes and freckles.

"Yes, actually. We're trying to find the office." Mom said.

"I'm going that way, so I can take you." He said, and waved us the opposite direction from where we came.

"Thank you…"

"Mason Ashford." he said and grinned.

"Thank you, Mason." My mom said. I almost snorted at how charming she comes off.

"So you're new?" Mason asked me. Duh.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"Well, I think you'll like it here. It's a little confusing to navigate at first, but you'll get the hang of it." He said.

"Yeah, it's way bigger than my old high school." I said.

He stopped when we came to the office and pulled out a pen and paper. "I have first lunch, so if you do too when you get your schedule, text me and we can sit together." He smiled and handed me the paper.

I smiled at him. "Thank you. Oh, and I'm Rose, by the way." I said.

"It's wonderful to meet you Rose." He bowed and walked away, and I hid my laugh.

We walked into the office and were greeted by an elderly woman with salt and pepper hair and a kind smile. "Hello dears, how may I help you?" she asked.

"We're here to see principal Kirova. I need to register Rose here." Mom said, and the woman's face lit up.

"We love getting new students. Wait just a moment and I'll tell him you're here." She walked through a door and disappeared. Mom and I waited at the desk until she came back a few minutes later. "Alright. Go through that door and it's the first door on the left." The woman said.

Mom looked at her nametag and smiled. "Thank you Alberta." She said politely.

We went through the door we were directed to and came to an office with a bird looking woman sitting at a desk. She looked up when we entered. "You must be Janine Hathaway." She said to my mother and stood up to shake her hand.

"I am. It's nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Likewise." She said, but didn't sound too thrilled. "Now, let's look at your transcript and get you registered." The process took about an hour, but it passed quickly. When we were finished, Mrs. Kirova handed me papers with a map, my schedule, and a list of school rules. "We take those rules very seriously, Miss Hathaway. We expect you to follow them." She warned, and I nodded.

"Of course she will. And if there are any problems, call me and I will talk to her." Mom promised.

"I'd expect you to." Kirova said, and mom's eyebrows lifted in surprise from her bluntness.

"Yes, well, thank you." Mom said, and led me out of the office. "I'll pick you up after school." Mom said, and walked away. Uh, okay. Bye. Just then, the bell rang and a swarm of students came out. I was enveloped in hundreds of kids, which didn't make finding my class any easier. I finally found my first third period, which was math, and walked up to the teacher, Mr. Alto.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway. I'm new and I need you to sign this paper for me." He turned around and I saw he was a shorter, somewhat muscular, bald man. He signed my paper and handed it back.

"Sit wherever." He said. I turned around and felt relieved when I saw an empty seat by Mason. I walked over to him and he grinned when he saw me.

"Rose!" he greeted me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"What lunch do you have?" he asked.

"First." I replied, and he grinned.

"We can walk together after class." He said, and I nodded.

Class passed slowly, but Mason made it bearable. We walked to the cafeteria together and he introduced me to his friends.

"This is Adrian, our beloved man whore, Viktoria, our beloved party thrower, Christian, our beloved asshole, and his girlfriend, Lissa, our beloved angel." He motioned to each of them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Lissa smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Yeah, we finally have another girl that will be bearable to sit with." Viktoria added in, and I laughed. She had a Russian accent, which I found pretty cool.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Damn you are gorgeous." The man whore, Adrian, said.

I smirked at him. "And?"

He smiled devilishly at me. "And I'd love to show you what Miami boys are about."

"I'll pass." I said, and he shrugged.

"You'll give in." he said, and I snorted.

"I think a party is in order for our new friend." Viktoria said, and everyone else nodded. She pulled out her phone and stood up. "I'll get working on it." She left, and Lissa looked at me.

"Did you drive to school?" Lissa asked. I shook my head.

"No. I have my license, but my mom won't buy me a car." I rolled my eyes. I'd asked her over and over when I'd get a car, but she would shrug it off and say we'd talk later.

"I can give you a ride home after school if you want." She said, and I nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." She shrugged. "What's your fifth period?" she asked.

I pulled out my schedule and scanned my classes. "Honors English." I said, and she clapped.

"We have that together, so we can just walk to the parking lot together." She suggested.

"Sounds good." I smiled. The bell rang for fourth period and I got up. "Does anyone know where the gym is?" I asked.

"Well, looks like making you give in will be a little easier." Adrian said, and I knotted my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"We have that together, now come one little sarcastic. We'll be late." I sighed and followed him out of the cafeteria to the gym.

Adrian didn't stop talking the whole time we walked to the gym. He bragged about his father's yacht they took out every Friday and the awesome parties they had in it. When I didn't answer after a while, he stopped talking and bumped me with his elbow.

"Are you listening?"

"Nope." I said.

He sighed. "Well Rosie, I've never had a challenge this hard with a girl before. But no worries, I'll make you fall in love with me." He winked and I laughed.

"Yeah tell me how that works out for you." I chuckled and he held his heart in mock hurt.

"Do you have no faith in me?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Not really, no." I said, and split from him when we reached the gym to have the teacher sign my slip. He then directed me to the girl's locker room and gave me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt I could change into. I entered the big room and used the key Kirova gave me earlier. I changed really fast and bent over to grab my clothes when someone bumped into me.

"Excuse you." I turned around to see a blonde girl with a brunette standing behind her trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows. I couldn't raise just one, which really sucked in situations like this.

"I understand you're new, but here in Miami it's smart to stay the hell out of people's way." The blonde smiled innocently and the brunette laughed under her breath. They both walked away and I nearly died laughing at what I saw.

"You have toilet paper stuck to your foot. Where I'm from, it's smart to check after you use the bathroom." I smirked. Her eyes widened and she shook her foot. I smiled and shut my locker. "Glad to help." I whispered as I walked by. I went out and found Adrian to stand by.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Bitches." I replied and he laughed.

"I'm going to assume you mean Camille Conta and her minion Marley Ashton." He said and I shrugged.

"No idea who they are, and I could care less." He smiled.

"Atta girl." He said and I smiled back. We played baseball in class and my team won, which pissed Camille off. Oops. She glared at me for the rest of the day which I actually found pretty hilarious. After fifth period I walked with Lissa outside to her house and found Viktoria already standing by her car.

"Are we meeting at my house?" Viktoria asked.

Lissa nodded. "Yeah. Rose do you want to come?" Lissa asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I texted my mom after Lissa offered to take me home and she responded saying she wouldn't be home until around eleven. "I'm free."

Lissa and I took Lissa's BMW convertible and Vikotria took her Mercedes convertible. When we pulled up to Viktoria's, I laughed.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"My house is that one." I pointed to the house to the left. Lissa laughed and when we told Viktoria she laughed.

"That's hilarious." She smiled. We went through the garage and my jaw dropped at all the cars.

"How many of you live here?" I asked.

"Just my brother and me." She replied.

"And it's necessary to have this many cars?" I asked, shocked.

She snorted. "Absolutely." I laughed and we entered the house and went up to her room.

"Is Dimitri home?" Lissa asked.

"I'm not sure." Viktoria said. "Dimka!" she yelled. I heard footsteps and turned. Just then, I made eye contact with the hottest 6'3" Russian I'd ever seen.

* * *

**Enter the gorgeous Russian :) **

**what did you think? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry for the slow update. I won't do it again! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA **

* * *

I literally couldn't blink. It was like he had made me forget every basic thing I'd ever learned. He was extremely built, and had chocolate brown eyes, and chin length soft brown hair. His pink lips curved perfectly, and his open blue button up showed his perfectly sculpted chest. His eyes slowly scanned my body, and I felt my cheeks flush.

"What are you doing home?" Viktoria asked.

"I got off work early, and thought I'd take you to dinner. But I see you have friends over." Dimitri said, and I about melted. His accent was beautiful, and richer than Viktoria's.

"I have to leave anyway." Lissa said, typing on her phone. "Andre wants me to go to his girlfriend's birthday dinner." Andre was Lissa's twin brother. "I need to run. Bye guys!" she gave us both hugs and waved to Dimitri on the way out.

Viktoria turned to me. "Sorry. I didn't know he'd be home. I'll walk with you over to your house." She offered.

I shook my head. "No, that's okay. It's just right next door."

"I'll at least walk you to the door." She said, and I nodded. I looked back once more at Dimitri. He looked at me for a few moments before he turned and went back to wherever he was before. I smiled to myself and followed Viktoria out the door. I hugged her goodbye and walked over to my house. I pulled out my keys and opened the door. I set my bag down and closed the door behind me. I sighed at the huge, empty house, and decided I'd go play some tennis and then swim. I walked up the big staircase to my room. I opened the French double doors to my walk-in closet and scanned the shelves and hangers.

My closet was organized by winter clothes, summer clothes, formal clothes, casual clothes, work-out clothes, and swim wear. Even my shoes were organized. I picked out a plain black bikini with fringe that hung down from the top and had a blue bow on the butt. I pulled out some blue Nike spandex and a black Nike Fit shirt and put them over my swim suit. I picked some matching Nike sneakers and walked out to the back yard. By the tennis court was a storage shed that held all the balls and rackets. Next to the two courts was a wall that you could practice on. The court also came with speakers around it and an iPod dock that had a cover over it to shield it from rain.

I plugged my iPhone into it and shut the cover. Strange Clouds by B.o.B. came through the speakers and I smiled. This place was growing on me. I still missed Seattle, don't get me wrong, but Miami had its perks. I picked up my racket and a ball and got into game mode. I played tennis for years in Seattle. I was on the team until the incident that drove me and my mother even farther apart, if possible. Jill and I never talked about it after, but I knew people still judged us silently. Jill was basically my partner in In crime. Literally. I shook the thought away and hit the ball. I hit it back and forth for a good hour and a half. When I finished, I was covered in sweat. I grabbed the water bottle I brought out and took a long drink from it. I pulled my phone from the dock and put the racket and ball back.

I walked to my pool and peeled off my spandex and shirt. I took my hair out of the bun I tied it into. I heard a car next door and looked over at Viktoria's house. I heard her yelling at Dimitri in Russian and he yelled something back. They disappeared into the house and I brought my attention back to the cool water. I went to the tallest dive board and did a perfect front flip dive. I also did diving, but that didn't last long. I swam around for a little while before I got out and laid on one of the lounge chairs to dry off. the sun was still high, so it was easily 98 degrees. I was used to chill and rain, so the heat was a little extreme, but welcome.

I must have dozed off, because the cold water that splashed on me made me jerk upright. I wiped the water out of my eyes and glared at Viktoria, who stood in front of me grinning. "What the hell?" I exclaimed. I rubbed my arms with my towel and shook my head.

She laughed. "I tried to wake you up but you didn't move, so I had to go to more extreme measures." She said. I continued to glare, waiting for her to continue. "Lissa and I are going out, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"But it's a school night." I said. That was when I realized she was wearing a skin tight black tube dress and heels. Her make-up was also done heavily.

Viktoria rolled her eyes. "And? There's a new club that just opened downtown and we want to go. I guess you don't want to. It's okay. Maybe next time." She started to walk away and I groaned.

"Wait." I called, and she stopped. "Come help me pick what to wear." She clapped and we raced up to my room. I took a shower while Viktoria rummaged through my closet to find me something to wear. I blew my hair dry and left it down in waves and went to see what Viktoria picked for me. She picked my red long-sleeved body dress with a black leather jacket, and black closed toed heels. I nodded my head in approval and changed. I did my make-up smokey eyed. It wasn't too heavy, but it wasn't too light. I looked in my full length mirror and straightened my dress. My mom said she wouldn't be home until late, so hopefully she'd go straight to bed like always. I turned to Viktoria and smiled. "Let's go party."

She grinned and we ran down the stairs and out to Lissa's waiting BMW. "Hey Rose." She grinned when she saw me. Her pale blonde hair was curled and her jade green eyes were lined with heavy eye liner. She wore a green wrap dress and black heels.

"Hey." I smiled back. "Where are we going?"

"A new club that opened down town, called Shadow Kissed. My dad is friends with the owner's dad." She said. She looked in the rearview mirror and fluffed her hair. She cranked the music up, and Love More by Chris Brown came on. We hit the interstate, and within twenty minutes we were pulling up to the club. We all got out and Lissa handed her keys to a cute valet.

We began walking to the door when Lissa stopped me. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"I forgot to ask, you have a fake ID right?" I rolled my eyes and pulled it out.

"I never leave the house without it." Viktoria smirked and we walked straight up to the security guard who didn't even ask for our ID's. He pulled the rope back and we went straight in. The club was huge. There were couches and booths everywhere, with a long bar that surrounded the dance floor. Bodies packed the club, everyone pressed together. Lissa pulled out her phone and motioned us to a couch in the back. Adrian, Christian, Mason, and Eddie were sitting there. When they saw us approach, Christian jumped up and moved over to Lissa. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, and she giggled and kissed him. I followed Viktoria to the couch and sat next to Adrian.

He put his arm around me and pulled me into him. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and knew without a doubt he was already hammered. "So glad you could make it babe." He slurred in my ear.

"I bet you are." I said sarcastically. I pushed him off of me and pulled my hair over my shoulder. A waitress in a really skimpy body suit walked up with a tray of shots and we all took one. I downed mine before Adrian even grabbed his. He looked at me with an incredulous look on his face. "What?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "I knew I was going to like you." He laughed, and I smiled. I stood up and held my hand out. He looked up at me, confused.

"Are you going to dance with me, or just sit there and watch me dance with someone else?" he stood up immediately and drug me to the dance floor. He grabbed my hips and pulled me back against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved with him to the music. The others soon joined us, and we moved our packed bodies to the rhythm.

The night was full of shots and dancing, and honestly, I don't remember much of it. I lay in bed the next morning and groaned when my alarm clock went off. I rolled over and smacked it off the bedside table. I sat up and saw a note on my table. I picked it up and squinted at it. It read:

_I hope you had a good night getting drunk. Next time you come home wasted at least try to be a little quieter. We'll talk later. _

_-Mom_

I groaned and crumpled the note. I threw it across the room and got out of bed. My third day in Miami and I'm already in deep shit. I walked over to the medicine cabinet in my bathroom and took out some Advil. I filled a glass with cold water and brought the Advil to my lips. I drank the water and set the glass back down on the counter. I grimaced when I saw my reflection in the mirror. My make-up was smudged and I had dark circles under my eyes. Sighing, I got into the shower. I stayed there for a good twenty minutes, letting the events of last night wash off of me.

I wrapped my body in a plush white towel from the towel rack. I brushed out my long hair and walked back out to my room.

"Someone's up early." I shrieked and turned to see Viktoria on my bed, reading a Cosmo magazine.

My hand flew to my chest. "What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Relax jumpy. I brought you a coffee." She handed me a Starbuck's cup that was filled with hot black coffee. "I figured you'd need some after all the tequila you drank." She smirked.

I winced at the memory. "Don't remind me." I rubbed my forehead with my fingers. I opened my closet to get an outfit for the day. I was tempted to wear sweats, but that was for serious emergencies only. Like, if I suddenly became allergic to any other fabric. I grabbed a plain pink crop tank top and dark wash levi shorts. I put on gray Toms to match. I pulled my still damp hair into a messy bun and did my basic make-up.

"So, you and Adrian, huh?" Viktoria raised her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You seriously don't remember being all over him last night?" she asked, a shocked look on her face.

"Please tell me I didn't make out with him." I begged.

"I would if I could." She smirked. "That's what alcohol does to you. Makes you do things with the playboy of the school."

I groaned. "Shit." I slapped my hand over my face. "How am I going to face him?"

"Well, if I were you, I'd avoid him the best I could." She suggested.

I nodded. "Okay. Good plan." I picked up my purse and followed her out of my room. "Did your brother notice you were drunk?" I asked.

"I didn't get drunk enough to stumble around." She pointed a look at me and I looked away.

"Hey, I was stressed out, okay? I needed it." I said defensively.

She put her hands up. "Not judging." We got in her car and went to school. We made it on time for first time and we split up. I had a hard time focusing in class. I groaned and put my head down. Mason laughed and rubbed my back. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**What did you think? I know it's moving a little slowly, but we will see more of Dimitri soon. **

**Review :)**

**And thank you to the guest who noticed my error in Dimitr's height!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) Thank you all so much for your favs, follows, and reviews! **

**And also to the guest who said that Rose is nothing but a drunken slut and that Dimitri was brought up better than that, he walks in on Rose making out with Jesse shirtless and still loves her. Just saying. I appreciate you telling me what you think, but if you don't like my story, you don't have to read it. **

**Anyways, enjoy this Romitri chapter! I'm taking time to build their relationship, but this will have some cuteness :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

I spent all day avoiding Adrian. I didn't see him at lunch, so I didn't have to worry about him then, but I still had gym to worry about.

I looked around when I approached the gym to make sure he wasn't around. I felt pathetic. Everywhere I went, I'd poke my head around the corner first to make sure he wasn't there. I would dive behind someone when I thought I saw him, and got some weird looks. I felt like a fugitive trying not to get caught. Which, I guess, I kind of was. When he was nowhere in sight, I booked it to the locker room. I took my time changing. The good thing was I didn't have to see Adrian, but I had to listen to Camille and her shadow, Marley, complain about me. Yes, they were that stupid that they didn't even know I was there.

"I mean, who does she think she is?" Camille said. "I don't get why everyone thinks she's so hot."

"Oh," Marley began, "she's not. I mean, yeah, she has a nice body and pretty hair-"

"Marley!" Camille exclaimed. "How is that supposed to make me feel better?" she whined.

"Sorry." Marley muttered. "Hey, we're playing kickball today. Just kick her in the face. Then, she won't be so pretty." She suggested. I snorted, and slammed my locker door closed. Both girls went silent. I walked around the corner and their eyes widened when they saw me.

I smirked when Marley took a step behind Camille. "I dare you to try." I hissed, and the two girls flinched. I smiled sweetly and walked out the door. Unfortunately, when I heard Camille talking about me, I forgot about Adrian. I was out in the open, and Adrian spotted me.

"Shit." I said under my breath. I turned back to the locker room. I'd rather deal with Camille at this time. I was so close to the door when a hand clasped my shoulder. I tensed and took a deep breath. I plastered a smile on my face and turned to meet my doom.

"Hey." Adrian grinned when I faced him. "I haven't seen you all day. It's like you've been avoiding me."

I shook my head. "No, of course not." I said sweetly. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about last night." I said, and his face brightened. "Well, I like you." His grin grew, and I mentally chastised myself. I wasn't going about this the right way. "As a friend." I added quickly." His face fell, and I took the opportunity to just get it all out. "Look, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be anything more than friends."

He shrugged. "Hey, no hard feelings. It's all about the chase." He said. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"So we're good?" I asked, hopeful.

He smiled. "Of course."

Phew. "Okay, good." I really didn't need to make any more enemies. And speaking of enemies, Camille and Marley had apparently come out of the locker room while I was talking to Adrian. They stood together in a corner with a few other girls. They were all watching Adrian and me and whispering to each other.

Adrian followed my eyes and chuckled. "Already made a few enemies?"

"Obviously." I said. We got into teams for kickball. We walked outside to the football field where we would be playing. Camille and her friends were on the other team, while I was on Adrian's team.

We played a heated game, and were one point ahead. Camille's team had two outs, and she was the last to kick. We just had to get her out to win.

She walked up to base and smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes. Bring it on, bitch. Jesse rolled the ball to her, and she kicked it. It flew to Merideth, who was too busy inspecting her manicure. I sprinted to where she was standing, and caught the ball after it bounced. I turned quickly and ran back to where Camille was almost to second base. If she got past it, I wouldn't be able to reach her. I gripped the ball hard and swung my arm hard. I fell to the ground from the force. I looked up and watched the ball fly to where she was. It hit her in the thigh, and she went down.

My team erupted in cheers. Jesse and Adrian ran over and helped me up. Everyone slapped me on the back. I grinned and looked over at Camille. She sat on the ground, arms crossed. She scowled at me and I laughed. Since we won, coach let us go get dressed, while the losers had run two laps. I walked with the girls on my team to the locker room. I smiled at all the compliments they gave me. My second day was even better.

On Friday night, I was lying in bed when I got a text from Viktoria.

_Wanna come over and work on math?_

_Absolutely. Be there in a sec._

_Great. I had to run a few errands but I'm just down the street. Go ahead and just walk in._

I looked around for my backpack that held my books. I grabbed it off the floor and ran over to Viktoria's. I didn't see her car, so I just walked into the house through the front door. It was completely quiet when I walked in. I decided I'd just go up to her bedroom and wait for her there, but something caught my eye when I walked past the den.

One whole wall was just a huge bookcase. I dropped my bag by the door and went inside the room. It had soft lighting, perfect reading. There was a couch and two chairs on the far wall, and a desk with a computer on the other. There were all kinds of books. Poetry, western (puke), and many more. The ones that caught my attention, however, were the ones on the far left side, almost hidden. They had beautiful gold spines. I stared at them in awe.

I loved books. Before I started partying with Jill, I used to read all the time. I still do, to escape reality. I slowly raised my hand up to the books. I ran my fingers along the spine. I felt a sense of calm come over me. A sense of calm I only got when I touched books. I closed my eyes and welcomed it.

"Can I help you?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice. I turned to see Dimitri standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the door frame. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were home. I'm waiting for Viktoria." My heart rate increased, if possible, when he walked into the room.

"No, I mean what are you doing in my study?" he kept his arms crossed as he walked over to me.

"I saw your bookcase. I'm sorry. I guess I get a little carried away when I see books. I'm Rose, by the way." I ran a hand through my hair, something I do when I'm nervous.

"I know. Viktoria's new party friend." He said, and something in his words made me wince. "And what do you mean by getting carried away?"

"Every time my mom would take me to the bookstore, she would spend hundreds of dollars on the books I picked. They never lasted, though. I usually read them all within a few days." He looked surprised, and I didn't blame him. I surprised myself. That was a private part of my life that I never shared with anyone.

"You read?" he looked like he didn't believe me, and I gave him a small smile.

"Well, I have other hobbies that don't have to do with partying." I teased.

He smiled a little and my heart skipped a beat. "Those are all in Russian, or I'd let you borrow them." I followed his gaze to the books I still had my fingers on. I dropped my hand, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, no. I would be scared of damaging them." I said.

"Don't take offense to this, but you don't seem like the type of girl that likes to read." He said.

I laughed. "You're not the first person to tell me that." I always got teased by friends when they would find my stash of books.

"Well, it's always nice to learn things about people." He walked over to the middle shelf and pulled a book out. "Try reading this one. It's one of my favorites." He handed me a red book, and I reached for it. Our fingers brushed, and it felt like a shock of electricity went through my fingers and up my arm. I gasped and I looked up at Dimitri. The way he was looking at me, I knew he felt it too. I moved my hand closer and grabbed the book. He kept his hold on it, and continued to look at me.

"Hey. You ready to study?" I jerked back from Dimitri when Viktoria came into the room. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, but he was avoiding my eyes.

"I'll be in the gym if you need anything." He mumbled to Viktoria and quickly left the room. I watched him go in confusion. What the hell just happened?

I followed Viktoria up the stairs to her room. "Why were you and Dimitri in the study?" she asked.

I shrugged. "He was just letting me borrow a book." I said, though I wouldn't look at her.

"He has some fantastic books in there." She said, and I looked at her, appalled.

"You read?" I asked.

"My whole family does." She smiled, though the look in her eyes was distant.

"Where is the rest of your family?" I asked.

"Russia." She responded, and I could tell by her tone she didn't want to talk about it, so I just let it drop. I couldn't help but wonder why. She opened her bedroom door and I followed her in.

We finished our math homework quickly. I texted my mom and told her I was staying over. We still hadn't talked about my drunk night, and I was avoiding her as much as possible. Like I did with all my problems.

Viktoria and I were laying on her bed watching Gossip Girl when my stomach growled. She looked at my with a smirk on her face and I laughed. "Sorry. I have to feed the beast. I'm going to go get food." She nodded and I rolled off the bed. I wearing a long hoodie that went mid-thigh, so when I walked out into the kitchen I got a chill. I made a ham and turkey sandwich and grabbed a full bag of chips to take with me.

I walked up the stairs and stopped at a door when I heard Dimitri talking angrily on the phone. It was in Russian so I couldn't understand what he was saying, but his tone worried me. He sounded really upset. I set the chips and my sandwich down in Viktoria's room and made an excuse that I forgot water. When I got back to his door, it was open, and he was gone. I frowned.

I shrugged it off and went downstairs to get water. When I got a glass to fill up, I noticed a light on outside that wasn't before. I walked around to the backyard to see what was going on, and saw Dimitri sitting on their porch couch with his head in his hands. I debated on whether to go see if he was alright or not. When I decided against and began to walk away, he spoke.

"Rose? What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"I was getting water and saw the light on. When I saw you I was going to leave. I don't want to disturb you." I said. "I'll just go back upstairs."

"No," he said. "You're not disturbing me. I could use some company." He said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

I sat next to him on the next to him. "When I was little, I used to stare at the stars, and imagine what it would be like to fly to another planet. Sometimes it was the only thing that could calm me." He said.

I looked at him, and saw a distant look on his face. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

He took a moment before he answered. "Because you told me something personal about you. And I just needed to get that out." He said.

"Okay." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We sat next to each other for a while longer before we both went to bed. Viktoria was already asleep when I went to her room, so I didn't have to explain why I took so long. I didn't sleep, though. I thought about Dimitri all night.

**I think Rose has a crush! What do you all think? Why is there family all in Russia? Why was Dimitri so upset? **

**Review and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I may be the worst updater ever. I'm sorry! This chapter is short, but it's the beginning of Rose and Dimitri's relationship. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

* * *

"Rose!" my mom screamed from downstairs. I looked at my clock and groaned. Seriously? Its midnight and she's yelling at me? I rolled off my bed. I slowly walked down the stairs to where my mom was. I rubbed my eyes as I went around a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oof." I grunted. I stumbled back and opened my eyes to see my dear mother, face blazing in anger.

"You are in so much trouble." She growled.

"Oh hi, mom. It's good to see you too." I said sarcastically. I always got a laugh out of pissing her off.

"Can you explain this to me?" she demanded. She held up a bottle of vodka that she clearly swiped from my bag. Oops.

I crossed my arms. "Well I could, but I don't really feel like defending myself." I replied.

Her nostrils flared and I smirked. Real cute mom.

"Why the hell am I finding alcohol in your bag?" she yelled.

"Why are you going through my bag in the first place?" I shot back.

"I wasn't. It fell off the counter when I set my briefcase down and this rolled out." I grabbed it from her.

"It didn't break, so I don't see what the big deal is." She was so annoying when she nagged at me like this.

"The big deal is that you're seventeen and you have vodka in your purse!" she said.

"Okay. Got it. Won't happen again." I turned to leave, but stopped when she spoke.

"You're such an ungrateful little bitch." I stopped dead in my tracks. I slowly turned to meet her gaze.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You heard me." She stepped forward. "You have been _nothing _but ungrateful for all that I have done for you." She jabbed her finger at me, and I smacked it away.

"What have you ever done for me besides leave me home all alone and force me to move across the country?" I yelled.

"Oh I don't know, gave you life?" she yelled back. Wow, good one. "Fed you, bought you clothes-"

"Actually," I interrupted, "Cleo fed me. And you just left money for me to buy my own clothes. And to top it all off, you fired Cleo." Cleo was our house-keeper we had in Seattle who basically raised me. Then a month before we moved, she fired Cleo.

"It's more than enough." She argued.

I snorted. "More than enough? Are you fucking kidding me?" she winced at the harshness of my tone. Good. I stepped closer to her so that I was in her face. "You have done _nothing _for me, but make me feel unloved." I hissed.

"You wouldn't know what love is even if it hit you in the face." She sneered.

"You're right." I said. She smirked at my words. "Because I've never once felt it." I felt tears burn behind my eyes and I tried to blink them back. "Not once have you tucked me in. Not once have you kissed my cuts and bruises better. Not once did you ever check under my bed and my closet when I was scared of monsters. And not in a very long time heard you say you love me, and mean it." Tears were falling now. Mom's face stiffened and I thought I could see a little guilt. But I doubted it. "You have made my life hell. And the sooner I get away from you, the happier I'll be."

"Rose-" she started, but I was already rushing past her and out the door. "Rose!" she yelled after me, but I kept running. I was wearing only boy-cut underwear and a loose t-shirt, with no shoes. But I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could and didn't stop until I tripped over the uneven sidewalk.

I put my head in between my knees and cried. "Rose?" I heard a soft voice ask. I looked up and saw Dimitri. "Are you alright?" I shook my head. I could feel my face stained with tears. "Here, let me help you." His strong arms wrapped around me and easily lifted me from the ground. I shivered. Not because it was cold, but because I was trying to hold back the rest of my tears.

"Thank you." I croaked.

"Why are you out here with no shoes or pants?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I h-had a fight with my m-mom." I stuttered. My voice still didn't sound right from the crying I did. "I n-needed to get away." I hiccupped.

"Come on. Let's go inside." He led me to his den and sat me down on the couch. He disappeared for a few moments then came back with hot chocolate. I gave him a small smile for thanks. He also had a first-aid kit that he used to clean the cuts I got. I frowned. I didn't even notice I got cut. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked. And strangely, I did. I told him everything. I told him about the time my mom left me at the park because she had a client who needed her immediately. I told him about the time she didn't come home for three days when I was in kindergarten and had to walk to the bus stop alone because Cleo had just had her first baby. I told him everything.

I didn't even realize I was crying until Dimitri pulled me to him and I just sobbed. He rubbed my back and let me ruin his shirt with my tears. He held me until I was all out of tears. I pulled back and looked away, embarrassed about what I'd done. I hadn't cried since third grade when Bobby Meyer told me that my mommy didn't love me enough to come to our Mother's Day party at school.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled. "I ruined your shirt."

He looked down and smiled. "It's okay." He said gently. "You didn't ruin it." I nodded and wiped a tear from my cheek. "She does love you, you know." He said suddenly.

I sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Maybe." I replied. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. Shocked, I looked at our hands then at him. He smiled at me.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said softly. My breath hitched. I laid my head back down on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. "You can sleep in the guest room tonight." I nodded and followed him up the stairs. I could hear Viktoria's loud snores and smiled. I lay under the covers and took a deep breath. Dimitri moved the hair from my eyes and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Roza."

"Wait." I said, and caught his hand. He turned back to me puzzled. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I said so quietly I wasn't sure he heard me. He stood there for only a few moments before he climbed on top of the bed, and wrapped an arm around my waist. He whispered Russian words into my ear and rubbed my hair while I feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay so that was a little depressing, but explains why Rose and Janine have a bad relationship, so it was necessary. And the fluff at the end! Wasn't it adorable? Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
